Un Pinchazo Y A La Cama
by PsychoDolphin
Summary: -Asi que.. ¿Le inyectaste tus anticuerpos al Di Angelo?.-tono burlón, sonrisa petulante, leve movimiento de cejas y el hermano de Will tuvo que esquivar la almohada que iba directo a su rostro [Después BOO y no tiene muchos spoilers]
1. Pinchazo

**Uno más porque no hace nada de malo. Está de más -como siempre- de decir que los personajes son de señor Riordan. Yo solo mezclo algunos Headcanons y además, intento escribir bien. YOLO. Disfruten la lectura y apoyo el headcanon de que a veces a Nico se le sale lo ****_sassy._**

.

.

.

-NICO DI ANGELO!

El rubio le quitó las gasas que tenia entre sus manos y las dejó en una camilla cercana, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró al azabache.

-Como que no tienes tus vacunas al día?

Prosiguió Will regañando al más bajo que comenzaba a odiar a Jason y su gran bocota, la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana sobre su vida anterior y el le suelta a Will que nació alrededor de 1930. _¿...e ir a hospitales?. Jáh._

-Solo falta una. -se defendió el muchacho, Will lo miró ofendido ¡Como osaba decir eso!.

-Unas cuantas, ¡diría yo!. Son por lo menos tres o cuatro Nico!.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se perdió por la enfermería, vio la cara de Kayla asomarse por el umbral y negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada luego volvió a desaparecer.

Era el mejor momento para escapar, los dioses lo amaban.

Tomó su espada de hierro Estigio y la colgó en su cintura para salir de la enfermería discretamente, miró hacia atrás por ultima vez pero la figura un poco más alta que él se interpuso y dio un pequeño topón de frente contra el mentón del Solace.

-Donde crees que ibas, Di Angelo?

El muchacho desvió la mirada nervioso y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, La mano izquierda de Will llevaba una jeringa, la derecha podía identificar a kilómetros el olor a alcohol.

-¡Somos semidioses!,con un poco de ambrosia y listo estamos curados Will. ¡Vamos!.

Nico creyó ilusamente que aquel argumento haría que el Solace bajara la jeringa y se alzara de hombros para dejarlo escapar. Lo que pasó fue que el rubio frunció un poco más el ceño.

-Con mayor razón, hay proteger a toda costa nuestro lado mortal, Semi-Dioses. Aun seguimos siendo mortales. -el hijo de Apolo hizo una pausa y apuntó a la camilla de al fondo- Ahora ve a esa camilla y sientate.

Nico frunció un poco el ceño y se dio la vuelta, tirando su espada a una camilla cercana y caminando a la que Will le había apuntado. ¡Vamos es el hijo de Hades, hijo del Dios del Inframundo, El Rey Fantasma, Hijo de uno de los tres grandes, ayudó en las grandes profecías!. Podía zafarse del hijo de Apolo.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

Nico se había encomendado a su padre Hades que tuviera un poco de misericordia para hacer un viaje sombra y zafarse para ir al inframundo, sus poderes no funcionaron y Will ya había pensado que haría eso.

Maldijo en griego antiguo entre dientes, se sentó en la camilla y miró a Will que alzaba un poco la vacuna y luego le daba un par de topecitos en la parte de vidrio, haciendo que saliera un poco de su contenido.

-Tu no me enterrarás eso.

Will alzó una ceja divertido y a la vez, retándolo con la mirada.

-Nico, eso no decías antes de ayer. ¿Recuerdas?.

El Di Angelo se sonrojó de sobremanera, escuchó la risa de Kayla en algún lado de la enfermería.

-Shakespeare llamó y dijo que no lo habia escuchado bien allá en los campos de Eliseos. ¿Podrías repetirlo más alto?.

Mejillas rojas y las orejas también, Nico aun no podía creer que el rubio casi hubiese gritado que hace unos pocos días atrás habían ...intimado. ¡Con solo pensarlo se sonrojaba!, Will dejó escapar una suave risa, tomando su brazo con delicadeza.

-Hey, Hey, Hey, quieto ahí. Te dije que no.

Apartó el brazo y lo protegio con una de sus manos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Acaso el gran Rey Fantasma -hizo la seña de comillas, Nico alzó una ceja- le tiene miedo a las agujas?

El Di Angelo no tiene recuerdos de haber estado en algún hospital o ser inyectado, frunció los labios.

-No, claro que no.

Quizás un poco, pensó el azabache.

-Además -prosiguió el hijo de Hades- deberías estar seguro que no tengo las defensas bajas o alguna cosa de esas -señaló a Will con el dedo indice- Tuyas.

Will alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Calaverita -hizo una especial entonación en el sobrenombre, Nico se cruzó de brazos- Conozco lo más profundo de tu ser.

Will se estaba acostumbrando a hacer vagas referencias a que...Habían hecho cosas en la cabaña trece, Nico volvió a recuperar el sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Will!

El otro dejó escapar una suave risa. Besó la frente de Nico y acarició su mejilla.

-Nico, juro que intentaré hacer que no te duela.

Nico bajó la mirada intentando hacer que su sonrisa lo delate.

-Mira tú... Tengo un deja vú.

El Hijo de Apolo lo miró sorprendido. Nico casi había ronroneado al decirlo, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no agregar otro comentario.

-PONLE LA MALDITA VACUNA LUEGO, TENEMOS CAMPISTAS NO APTOS PARA ESOS COMENTARIOS.

La voz de Austin dejó a la pareja con un sonrojo notorio, Will se apresuró en esterilizar el antebrazo de Nico e inyectarle la vacuna, el azabache suspiró intentando no quejarse y luego se acaricio el lugar de la vacuna.

-Nada de ponerse al sol, reposo en la cabaña trece y mañana estarás bien. Si te sientes mal solo toma líquidos en abundancia y no sigas viendo The Flash sin mi.

Recomendaciones y recomendaciones, se acercó a la espada de Hierro estigio la tomó y fue a colgarla en la cintura del más bajo, antes de que saliera posó sus labios con ternura en los ajenos, le desordenó los cabellos antes de que se fuera.

-Vale, te veo en la cena.

Nico se despidió con la mano y salió de la enfermería, el mes que le sigue le inyectaría la siguiente, esperaba a que no fuera un exagerado, dejó salir un suave suspiro, cuando Austin se asomó por el umbral con una sonrisa.

-Así que.. ¿Le inyectaste tus anticuerpos al Di Angelo?

Tono burlón, sonrisa petulante, leve movimiento de cejas y el hermano de Will tuvo que esquivar la almohada que iba directo a su rostro, Will Solace era la envidia de los tomates transgénicos más rojos y comenzó a maldecir a su hermano en griego antiguo.

_Oh Dioses._

_._

_._

_._

**Los reviews alimentan mis ganas de escribir (?), quizás le ponga un extra. IDK.**


	2. Enojo

Nico por algunos días, quiso él mismo patear a Will por mentirle tan feamente. Un par de días pasaron y nunca pensó que le podría doler hasta la mera acción de existir. Las sábanas que lo tapaban pesaban y parecían lastimar, incluso la poca iluminación de la misma cabaña, le molestó en algún momento. Sudó peor que los días de entrenamiento con Jason o Reyna, tosió y pensó que en cualquier momento saldría un pedazo de alguno de sus pulmones por la boca, y en toda su estadía convaleciente; maldijo a Will y le deseó lo peor como que los Stolls decidieran hacer la '_semana especial_' con él. Y cabe destacar que soportar toda una semana las bromas de los Stolls, era algo serio.

-Te pateo directo al inframundo si tocas el tema.

Amenazante y si pudiera, con espada en mano miró a Jason que alzaba sus manos en señal de derrota.

-Es por tu bien, Nico. ¡¿No le temerás a unas simples agujas?!

El lo dice porque cada año le tenían que tatuar y claro _no_ era un problema para él. El Italiano en su estadía en el campamento romano casi envió a alguien al Tártaro por siquiera _osar_ acercarse con una aguja en la mano.

-¿Agujas que hacen que te duela la existencia?. No es mi tipo.

-Pero... Nico!

El hijo de Hades ya estaba caminando lejos. En una semana no le había hablado al Solace aunque el muchacho estuvo cuidándolo en la cabaña trece, menos le dirigiría la palabra a Jason por ser el que abrió la maldita bocota con todo el asunto de las vacunas.

Un par de días pasaron y parecía que ya nadie en su grupo tocaba el tema, Will había aceptado que quizás se _equivocó por poquito_ la vez anterior, pero no podía seguir viendo al Di Angelo masticar una manzana con furia cuando le veía cerca, por lo que evitar al hijo de Hades trabajando horas extras en la enfermería era una buena opción. Sabe de indirectas y directas marca Di Angelo. Estaban patentadas por ser sarcásticas y de humor tan retorcido como el mero dueño.

Solo hubo un pequeño problema; un día Nico al abrir la cabaña trece después de clases de griego antiguo con Annabeth, un bulto de cabello negro le tackleó y como si fuera un saco de patatas barato, lo cargó al hombro.

Ya estaba un poco soñoliento por las clases, no pudo haberse defendido de Reyna y sus ataques sigilosos.

-Iremos a la enfermería, y te pondrás esa condenada vacuna.

Nunca fue una sugerencia o petición, con Reyna siempre fue una orden.

-Pero..!

-Y te disculparás con Solace.

Agregó la muchacha, Nico se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera intentar convencer a la romana.

En todo caso, mientras caminaban, a nadie le pareció importar demasiado que el Rey Fantasma hubiese sido -tacleado- por la hija de Bellona y tratado como una princesa en peligro. Lou y Clovis lo quedaron mirando y retomaron su conversación con normalidad, Percy y Jason fueron los únicos que se rieron pero a cambio, recibieron una mirada amenazadora de la Pretor de Roma.

Además, técnicamente Will y Nico nunca rompieron, sólo que Nico seguía enojado y el Solace seguía evitándolo para no ver al Di Angelo desquitarse con una pobre manzana o quedándose en silencio y cruzado de brazos en su presencia y además Nico aprovechó de alimentarse a base de manzanas deshidratadas porque descubrió que era un buen bocadillo después de entrenamientos con Percy o Hazel. Reyna lo dejó en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña de madera y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entra

Nico alzó una ceja, no es que necesitara un empujoncito en la relación que tiene con Will, nunca pasó a mayores de un enojo, ¿Cierto?, Will no se había enojado con él por su pataleta...¿Cierto?.

Se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería y vio a un chico de la segunda cohorte hablar _muy_ animado con _SU_ rubio. En la mayoría del tiempo Nico no es celoso, confía plenamente en él y lo mejor, que es recíproco. Pero, todo cambio en la última semana, el azabache y sus pataletas y el rubio tan solo dándole el espacio necesario...Nico frunció los labios.

_¿Estaba haciendo muchas pataletas?_

_¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un niñato?._

A paso apresurado y "disimulado" se adentró a la enfermería, Will le hablaba sonriente al muchacho de la segunda cohorte mientras le vendaba la mano y muñeca, Nico tragó saliva.

-¿Will?

El rubio giró su cabeza en dirección a Nico aún tomado de la mano del muchacho de la segunda cohorte. Nico entrecerró los ojos al ver el tatuaje del muchacho. Legado de Venus y Minerva. Le alzó la ceja al muchacho desconocido, Reyna detrás suyo aún seguía cruzada de brazos.

-Vengo a vacunarme.

La cara de Will fue un haikú digno de su padre, la cara del muchacho de la segunda cohorte pedía una explicación en silencio sobre porque tenia tanta importancia una vacuna.

-Austin a la camilla 6! -gritó Will de repente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el nombrado se acercó con una sonrisita sugerente a su hermano y siguió con la venda del romano.

-Iré a preparar la vacuna.

El Solace se acercó a Nico, sin saber que hacer. ¿Besarle?, ¿Abrazarle?, ¿Darle un golpecito en la cabeza y regañarle por ser tan tozudo?. Nico solo resopló entre dientes y fue al fondo de la enfermería, aún con Reyna vigilando desde atrás. Aunque no vio muy necesario seguir ahí, apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho de la segunda cohorte y le dio un par de palmaditas antes de irse.

No hablaron mientras Will le ponía la vacuna a Nico, más porque el muchacho tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos mientras el rubio le pinchaba el brazo. Nico dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire cuando Will dejó la aguja al lado.

-Lo siento si me comporté muy...

-¿Exagerado?, ¿Hiriente?, ¿Como un niñito?...

-No ayudas mucho, Solace. -Le cortó el italiano con un mohín. Will dejó escapar una risa.

-En Fin. Lo siento Will. Por lo de la manzana, por enojarme, por todo...

Will que seguía parado, se acercó a besar la frente de su paciente favorito, que seguía sentado en la camilla. Consideró que era un _gran _paso para el más bajo acercarse solito por su cuenta a pedirle disculpas aunque muy en el fondo el Solace _no sabía muy bien en que se había equivocado_.

-Debo confesar que lo de la manzana fue muy creativo. -pronunció Will después de unos minutos de silencio.

Nico solo sonrió, apoyando su frente en la ajena.

-Te extrañé. -susurró el italiano.

Will le besó la nariz, apoyando una de sus manos en la mejilla del más bajo. Quería besarle el rostro completo, los pómulos que levemente estaban sonrojados, su frente, su mentón, su nariz y volver a saborear eso labios que ¿Por cuanto no probaba? Dos semanas...¿Casi tres?

-Por cierto, ¿No te diste cuenta que el... -Nico apuntó con disimulo a la camilla donde estuvo sentado el muchacho romano.-...te estaba mirando mucho?.

La cara de Will pasó a ser pensativa a ser una de sorpresa absoluta, parpadeó un par de veces alejando su rostro del de Nico que alzó las cejas intentando hacerse comprender y torció el gesto sin saber como decirlo más directo.

-Te refieres a... -Nico asintió.-No... ¿Enserio?.

El Di Angelo rodó los ojos. El Solace es un _ciego_.

-Woah. No lo noté. -una sonrisa estúpida le brotó en los labios, Nico rodó los ojos, permitiéndose sonreír.

Quizás, la ternura y la ceguera de Will era lo que más le gustaba a Nico, el azabache se levantó de un salto y le tomó la mano al rubio.

-Juro Solace, que si vuelvo a la cama por tu estúpida vacuna t-...

-Esta vez no volverás a la cama por la vacuna, no te preocupes Nico.

Sonrisa sugerente, un movimiento de cejas hacia arriba-abajo fue suficiente para que Nico desviara la vista, bajara la mirada y se sonrojara, intentando esconder la sonrisa estúpida también que se formó en sus labios.

-Dioses, Will.

.

.

.

PAM PAAAAAAM!, estoy libre de mis responsabilidades sobre esto. YA NO ME PESA LA CULPA, HELL YES.

Bueno para aclarar dicen que 'una manzana al día mantiene al doctor lejos' o en inglés 'one apple a day keeps the doctor away' y bueno necesitaba una mención al menos pequeña sobre esto. BY THE WAY, Me gustaría aclarar y que se interpretó mal-soy mala i know- que esto no es _inmediatamente _después de BoO, si no que un año o dos. Siento hacer a Nico tan OC, mil disculpas. SOLO QUE LOS HC ME MATAN. es culpa de la gente de tumblr -mira a cierta persona que empieza con Ce (?)-.

Bueno, eso. debía también destacar que amo que Reyna se pase por buena parte lo que quiere/no quiere Nico con respecto a su salud, Jason haciendo de BigBro y de Austin sea otro shipper más del Solangelo. -Amo a Austin-

Eso, Nos leeremos en algún otro fic. Gracias por los reviews, estaban hermosos. Son los mejores.


End file.
